Having Hope
by The Lady Asphodel
Summary: "It's one thing to know that mythical creatures exist... It's another thing to know there's another world out there ready to be discovered..." Two different souls find each other in mists of danger, now the have to rely on the other and regain the one thing they had lost... Hope. (Thanks to the magnificent randompotterink @ TDA for the extraordinary book cover)


It all started with his haunted eyes.

The young woman was walking down the Maine road on a cold dreary night. On both sides of the street were long row of tall buildings. She had her hands buried in the warmth depths of her pockets, as one of them had a secure hold over her I-pod. She let the rhythm of the song keep her in beat with steps. She sorely focused on what was ahead of her, never looking back, in other means. The young girl was so in tune with her music that she barely caught the sounds of very loud cracks through her already loud earphones.

She paused for a moment, taking out one of her earpieces to discern the noise, but as the young woman could only hear the faint pounds of drizzle, she jumped back as she spotted a spark of red light at the end of the block where there was an alleyway. The young woman was shocked at the intensity of the color, never seeing something like that before. Next, she removed her other earpiece and stuck into her pockets, standing there quite still. The young woman stared at the wall of the building where the light reflected from it, waiting to see if it'll appear again. Light sparked again, but this time it was green. Then there was the red spark, then green. She stumbled backwards. The lights made sizzling electricity sounds as it bounced of the walls.

The young woman wanted to make a run for it, but her curiosity was getting the best of her, so she let herself be the cat that might be killed. She approached the alleyway as quietly as possible. The static the lights were making resonated through the whole neighborhood. She was surprised that no one was looking out his or her windows.  
By the time she reached the entrance of the alley, the lights had stopped, making her overly cautious. She peeked around the murky brick wall.

The half-dimmed street lamp at the end of the alley shone through the whole path except for the corners. The cylinder trashcans were turned over while the dump itself was sprawled on the ground. The young woman managed to notice a person in a dark robe hiding on the side of the big square garbage can. However, the person was not aware of her stare. The person must be trying to avoid the getting hit by those lights.

The young woman tried to get a better view on the person by turning her body around the building some more. Of course, clumsy her, gasped as she nearly slipped from losing her balance, and that's when the stranger realized her presence.  
All things began to happen quickly.

Before she knew it, the person shouted something incomprehensible, and the green light shot out right at her. The young woman cried out as she ducked back around the corner, the green light whizzed past her shoulder and hit the stonewall of the building across the street. She had her back pressed against the wall as she panted heavily.  
Another voice from the alley shouted, and the red colored light returned. The color ignited the whole dirty pathway.

The young woman watched in amazement as the voice continued to shout at each other while the red and green light danced off the walls. It was stupid, but the girl thought it was safe enough to look back around the wall again.

This time, there were two people, throwing, what she assumed to be, dangerous lights at each other while dodging here and there. The second person had on a long beige coat. The dancing lights helped her to discern that the two people were men. The way that they were... fighting was like they waving invincible swords. However, she knew there were no swords in their hands, but there was something definitely dangerous in them from the looks of it.

At long last, to the young girl's relief, she glanced up at the sky as she heard the sounds of sirens came from afar. Gazing back at the males, they seemed to have stopped their tracks. After a moment, the one with the dark robes recovered first, and shot a dark purple light at the guy in the beige, catching him off guard.  
She stifled a gasp as the injured man cried out in pain, falling to the ground. The dark clothed man teasingly approached the defenseless one, pointing something long and thin at him.

As he did so, the young woman felt something stir within her. She couldn't just watch that man die, even though she didn't know if the man was worth saving. Therefore, she steeled herself, and silently blended with the shadows, picking up the trash lid from off the earth.

Then, she slowly began to make her way towards the unguarded bad man.  
The dark cloaked man began to chuckle a deep throated, devilishly chuckle, twisting what the girl made it out to be a long wooden stick.

"Well, Mr. Potter," he began. "I finally have you at my mercy."

His words made her blood boil as she started to gain closer behind him. She started to believe that saving the wounded man would be the right thing.

"It's damn shame that the dark lord could not finish you off when he had all those chances." Mr. Potter, as the man called him, choked up some blood, holding the side of his stomach to nurse the injury. "Any last words boy?" The dark cloaked man growled.

Mr. Potter tried to gasp in some air, then determinedly said, "Go to hell…"

The dark cloaked man grinned in response, now directing the stick to Mr. Potter's heart. "Seems like you're going first."

On cue, the young girl roared as slammed the lid over the man's head.

He let out an "oomph" sound, and crashed to the ground face first. All the adrenaline drained out of her body, and she dropped the lid in shock, thinking to herself what had she done. What possessed her to do something like that? She was not the type of person…

The injured man on the ground groaned as tried to turn on the other side, making her forget instantly of the man she knocked out.

She hurried to the man who was conscious, pulling him back onto his back. He groaned louder, but he seemed like he was trying not to show that he was in pain.

"Hey," she said, her voice shaking a bit. He registered her voice, but he couldn't really respond. She understood immediately. "No needs to talk… you need to save your strength." He nodded his head at her, squeezing his eyes tightly while clenching his teeth. The young woman tried to pry his hand from the wound, but he held in place firmly. "I have to see how badly you're hurt." She said to him, though he seemed reluctant to move his hand.

"Please, let me see." The young girl asked softly.

Her coaxing voice made him relent after a minute, but he kept his eyes shut and he didn't make the effort to move it. Hence, she moved his hand for him. As he hissed angrily, she gasped as the large dark crimson stained into his grey shirt, and it seemed to grow darker by the second. A wave of dizziness came over her, and without thinking she covered, his wound and he breathed in sharply.

"I'm sorry, really I am," she exhaled, feeling panicky now. The now cold blood seeped into her hand. She hated seeing blood. If he weren't in such critical condition, she would have fainted on him. "You're losing a lot of blood. We need to get you to a hospital -" The young girl trailed off as she heard the sirens sounding close by.

Suddenly, she was startled when his blood-covered hand grasped for her wrist, and his other hand grabbed her arm. His eyes flashed open as he mustered whatever strength he had in him and pulled himself up closer to her face. The young woman found herself lost into those bottomless pools of his green eyes.

"No hospital… P-please!" He pleaded anxiously, shaking his head.

"Sir… um… Mr. Potter -"

"Harry! Name's… Harry." He panted out.

"Well… Harry, you need to calm down," she ordered him, not wanting him to work himself into shock or anything. She pushed him to the ground with not much effort, but he still had a firm grip on her wrist.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice was weak, yet his tone was piqued.

"I'm… I-Isabella," She answered. Next, she glared at him she realized he had distracted her. "And you need medical help!" She practically yelled.

"But I can't go there!" Harry protested with force in his tone.

"You can't sit here and bleed to death either!" Isabella snapped back at him, finding it a bit hard to feel guilty for getting frustrated with the wounded stranger if he was being so dang stubborn.

"Listen to me!" He pulled her down closer to him, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. The profoundness of his green eyes made her frustration waver. "You don't understand. I can't go to the hospital."

"What are you like some type of fugitive?" She questioned him, wondering why didn't want to go.

The red and blue lights began to show in the sky.

"No! Of course not!" Harry replied sharply, looking properly insulted. "I can't tell you… just please help me - look out!" He shouted. His eyes widened in fear.

Something pulled her back from him onto her feet with great force. Then, she was spun to face the dark cloaked man again, seeing a long thin cut on the man's right side temple. Isabella faintly heard Harry's desperate cries, but her eyes were horridly fixed on the glee in the man's eyes and ugly teeth. 'Ello sweetheart," he grunted with an evil smile.

Finally, with her best glower, she found it in herself to kick him where it would positively send him to his knees.

It seemed that the man knew what she was thinking, and spun her back around so her back was against his chest, his long arm wrapped around her torso, and he wrapped his leg around the leg she was going to use to kick him.

"Now that's not nice," he said in a mock patronizing tone. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson - one you'll never forget." He breathed into her ear. Isabella attempted to cringe away from him, but he held onto her arms tight.

"Let her go!" Harry demanded in a low and dangerous tone. He was padding the ground his left side for something...

Isabella couldn't help but note how seriously labored Harry's breathing was, and for a moment, she was struck by worry for him.

"Harry… it's - it's okay…" She tried to assure him, appearing strong, despite her fear. Again, she didn't want him stressing himself out when he was very hurt.

"Ah, wee Potter got himself another girlfriend…" The evil man mocked. "I guess she's gonna end up just like the blood-traitor, eh?" Pure pain and fury lit up in those green eyes. He patted on the side of him, raising his wooden stick feebly. The cloaked man waved his, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and out of his reach, and he could do was watch her helplessly. His disarmed arm felled limply to his chest, and all he could do was watch Isabella helplessly.

"If you know what's best boy, you'll get your team off our tails, or else."

With that, he grabbed Isabella's hair back. She gasped trying to pull his hand off, but it was useless.

"No… please don't take her…" Harry whispered, pleadingly. His eyes rolling at the back of his head, and his breathing were coming up to short gasps.

The next minute, when Isabella literally screamed as she felt herself being sucked into a tube, Harry's cry echoed through the surrounding, and all she knew was darkness.

* * *

**November 5, 2012 - Monday**

**A/N: Dear readers, this is my… second attempt at a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. If you don't know what my first one was, then you should check out "Then there was Light." It was a one-shot for the Write or Die challenge . It was pretty fun and enjoyable to do, and I enjoyed writing this too.**

**For those who have read and reviewed my one-shot, and believed that I should have made it more… How should I say it… more noticeable… that it was a HP/Twilight crossover… well… I'm not going to do that. For the simple reason for me is that I intentionally made it mysterious and I want this to be just as mysterious and suspenseful.**

**And I must say this was a bit suspenseful, don't you think. Do you think I went a bit overboard with this? I did this chapter this way was to catch my readers and to be different from all the crossovers of this version I read. So, if you don't like it… oh well. *Shrugs my shoulders* We all can't like the same thing can we now?**

**Anyways, I do hope in fact that you enjoyed it and that you'll stay tune for more. I must add that the rating is not based upon it being very mature, because trust me, I'll not have all the profanities and adult themes in this one. However, there will be tense scenes such as this part and I don't know how other's view upon that. **

**With that being said, I finally conclude this note by saying I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner, and I thank her so much for creating a world for us HP fans to live in. As for Twilight, I disclaim any rights to that as well. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind behind it all. The only thing I will claim is the plot and possible new characters. **

**P.s. I must warn my readers that I might not update all the time because of school and other responsibilities. In addition, I am in the process of getting me a Beta-reader as soon as this chapter has been validated on another fanfic site I have it on. I do want to thank you all in advance for reading and if you bear patience with me if I don't update this weekly.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**

**-Asphodel**


End file.
